The development of various functions of portable devices facilitates the ability to provide services, such as word processing, video editing, wireless Internet, or the like, which have been typically provided in notebook computers, as well as the ability to provide basic services such as phone calls, and text messages.
As portable devices provide similar functions to those of notebook computers, the portable devices tend to become larger and heavier. However, user inconvenience due to the increase in the size of the portable device has not been improved, so it is not easy to control these larger and heavier portable devices.
Furthermore, the enlargement of a display of electronic apparatuses creates a weight problem for the electronic apparatuses. For example, a user usually holds the electronic apparatus with one hand and controls the electronic apparatus with the other hand. However, in controlling the electronic apparatus with one hand, the electronic apparatus may be too heavy to be held by the other hand. Furthermore, the electronic apparatus provides only a typical user interface for controlling the electronic apparatus, which causes degradations in user convenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.